Time May Change Us, But We Can't Change Time
by MelancholyMuse
Summary: This story is set in Hyrule as if Link had never gone back in time at the end of OoT. After many years of fighting in a war, Link returns to find Zelda wed, what controversy could come of this? Will their unrequited love unfold?
1. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of it's lands, or any of it's characters.

_**Time May Change Us, But We Can't Change Time**_

_**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**_

In the land of Hyrule, there was finally peace and prosperity after many years of ruthless war. A quiet calm swept the green, lush fields as many went about their days as they normally would. The Gerudos, an all woman tribe of warriors, trained in the art of theivery. The Zora, a race of half fish, half human beings, swam serenly in the beautiful blue waters of their domain. The Gorons, a group of rock people, simply slept and ate while cozy in their Death Mountain home. As for the Kokiri, the eternal children of the land, they played all day. Yes, everything was back to normal.

You see, ten years ago, Hyrule went to war against a land named Calatia. We didn't start the confrontation, but you can bet we finished it! There were times though, when things seemed very grim. The skies over the fields were dark, blood spattered across green grass, many homes had lost their fathers and husbands and sons, we were running out of options. Our armies grew thin, our soldiers were weak and weary, so that's when the young princess Zelda stepped up to help her kingdom. Merely eighteen, she forced herself to marry the twenty-six year old prince of Termina. This alliance allowed us to use Termina's soldiers and weaponry, causing the battle to continue. Out of all that bloodshed, we won, and for what? Both lands remained the same, no one was demanded to move from their home, no one was commanded to change, we just simply won.

In Hyrule castle town, the people went about their usual business. That is, until Link, the Hero of Time showed up. He wore a dirty dark green tunic with a long, flowing, pointed hat to match. Upon his feet were two, rather large brown boots that were tattered and torn, and slung on his back was the Master Sword and a metal shield, the Hylian crest sprawled across it. He had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that caught your soul and long pointed ears with a tiny, golden hoop earring hooked onto the lobe of the left one. His skin was tan and seemed a bit rough. To some, he may not seem like a hero, but he was one of Hyrule's most famous protectors. Many stopped to welcome him, children ran to hug him, the women did the same, while the men came to give him warm smiles and handshakes. He smiled as he returned the hugs and handshakes, he loved feeling so wanted. After making his way through the crowd, he gazed down the stone path ahead. Hyrule Castle's pointed towers could be seen from far behind the small houses and shops of the town. Wasting no time, he stepped lively to his destination.

The stone led to dirt as Link ran ceaselessly, he could hardly wait. After only a bit, he approached a large stone gate that seemed to go up for miles, it blocked the pathway, with tall, steep hills on either side, pretending to be walls.

"Hello!" Link shouted to the gate's gaurdian, he squinted to see a man dressed in metal, a red feather sprouting from the top of his helmet, and a spear in his hand standing on the top of his only way in.

"Who goes there?" The gaurd shouted,

"How can you not remember me?" Link shook his head, crossing his arms, "It is I, Link!" He called up to the man,

"By god, Link?" The gaurdian yelled, "Years of war have not changed you but a bit! I've only forgotten your face for a moment!" He grinned, opening the large, black, metal cage that kept the hero from where he wanted to go. Link entered through the gates, moving along the winding course. He glanced around, he remembered having to sneak around the gaurds as a young boy. He'd have to crawl, climb, and even swin to avoid their gaze and prevent them from throwing him out. Then he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

He snuck into the palace garden, despite it being illegal. He couldn't disobey the Great Deku Tree's orders, especially since it's passing. A small girl stood at a window at the other end of the large stone court. She looked to be ten years old, only a year younger than Link. He stepped toward her, she turned swiftly for fear of danger. To put it plainly, she was beautiful. She had yellow curls of hair that emerged from the bottom of the royal pink and white bonnet atop her head. Her skin was pale, to pair with soft pink lips, and a thin body, she seemed so fragile. Her eyes, they were an amazing violet, they appeared to welcome Link with love every time he stared into them. After that, it had only been eight years later when they met again. This time, in disguise she greeted the hero or, at the time, soon-to-be hero. A shiek in blue with a white turban covering his face revealed himself to actually be a woman. She was more gorgeous than he remembered, her tiny yellow curls grew into long, straight, golden locks of hair that hung from the most lovely head Link had ever seen. A small golden tiara lay amongst her hair with an emerald in the middle. Her face had matured to that of one without naivety, one with wisdom and strength. Her thin frame grew into a curvey figure that he couldn't tear his eyes from. Only eight years and she'd changed so much. He loved her, he wanted to marry her, and today, he'd planned to purpose.

"Zelda." Link sighed as he reached the moat,

"What business have you with the Royal Family?" A voice could be heard from behind a large wooden door, the castle seemed so much bigger up close,

"'Tis I, Link, Hero of Time, only requesting to speak with Zelda." He answered. A loud creaking echoed through the field, the large wooden door in front of Link fell forth, acting as a bridge over the moat. Link stepped over it, his boots clanking on the boards, he walked into the cold, hallow halls of Hyrule Castle.

Deep within the corridors of the same castle, a queen sat boredly on her throne. An older man sat next to her, he had black hair with a few grey ones beginning to sprout and strong features. He had a squared off jaw, broad shoulders, he was muscular, and over all seemed like a handsome man. He had brilliant straight, white teeth and lovely brown eyes. Even though he was not an ugly man, the queen still didn't seem the least bit interested in him. She leaned on the right arm of her chair with her elbow, staring at the windows far from and high above her, she couldn't see out of them, they were stained glass. Light shone through, translucently painting the colors of the windows on the floor as well. She sighed,

"Zelda, what's the matter?" The man sitting in the throne next to her asked,

"Nothing Frederick." The queen replied, not taking her eyes from the window, "Simply tired

of this unimportant crown." She groaned, she'd never seen being queen as important, all you did was sit in a throne all day and accompany the king, who made all of the decisions. She wanted to be out exploring or working, doing something fulfilling.

"If you bore of sitting here, we could go back to our quarters and have some fun." He slid his hand under hers, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it,

"No thank you." Zelda rolled her eyes, there was only one person she had ever wanted to make love to, and it was certainly not Frederick. He was so much older than her, he occasionally got too rough for her small body, and he did not, 'make love' in no way did Zelda feel loved when they did it, she simply perspired. It wasn't enjoying for her simply because she didn't love him. Though every night they'd mate, it was solely to produce an heir, not for love. The goddesses must have forsaken her, for though they tried, no child had come yet. Why would they do this to her? Knowing that she didn't want to have sex with this man. One of the long doors on the other end of the large room creaked open, Zelda's faithful maid, Melina emerged from the darkness of the hall. She had long, curly, brown hair that fell to her waist, pale skin, thin, red lips that looked good on her, and stunningly blue eyes. She was attractive, to say the least,

"Your Majesty?" Melina approached her, "Sorry to disturb you, but you have a guest." She bowed,

"Send them in!" Zelda said excitedly, sitting upright, finally, someone that could occupy her from this boredom! Just then, a man entered, he wore all green and had dirty blonde hair. Her breath ran short, her eyes wide as saucers, she couldn't believe it! Her heart pounded slowly, heavily, could it really be him? The man walked up to the couple and stood there, with his hands on his hips,

"What, no hug?" He asked, smiling,

"Link!" Zelda jumped from her seat and ran into Link's embrace, she was even more lovely than he remembered. Her hair was now up in a more sophisticated manner, back in a bun with a brain twisting around it. Her lips were full and pink, paired with those gorgeous violet eyes that he'd recalled so well. They were larger now and seemed as if they peered through his very soul. Her body had become more slender, causing her to obtain an hourglass figure. She was shorter than Link, so much so that, when they hugged, she could put her head on his chest. Link was more muscular than her, she seemed so frail in his arms, he was afraid to squeeze her too hard for he might break her. She still had that smile though, the one that warmed his heart every time it would spread across her face. He knew he still loved her, even after being away, helping with the war for all those years.

"I hope you weren't expecting me to bow." He chuckled,

"Oh, you'd better not!" She squeezed him tighter, he was the only one who treated her like a human being, not royalty. He didn't call her, "Majesty" or "Highness", he didn't bow in her presence, he simply spoke with her and laughed with her and, on occasion, tickled her.

"Ahem." A voice startled Zelda, snapping her from her thoughts. She turned swiftly, breaking the hug, to see Frederick standing behind her. She slumped,

"Frederick, this is my very best friend, Link." She gestured to the blonde man, "Link, this is my..." She paused, pondering if she should reveal this to her old friend just yet, "My... m-my..." Zelda stuttered,

"I'm her husband." The king said a bit louder, to make sure Link heard,

"Husband." Link said slowly, that one word stabbed him through the heart. That one simple title meant that he was too late, that his love must remain to himself. It squeezed the oxygen from his lungs viciously, mercilessly twisted his stomach in knots, and relentlessly ripped his heart into pieces. That one little word had killed him, but he wouldn't show it, not to her. The man across from Link held out a hand, he just glared at it,

"Yes, well," Frederick cleared his throat and removed his hand from the emptiness of the air, "What brings you here?" He asked Link,

"I just wished to speak with Zelda for a moment." Link turned his stare to the beautiful woman beside him, she'd seemed so fixated on the floor, "I think best if I wait a while though." He sighed, turning to the man whom he didn't even know, yet loathed to the core.

"Uh, Link," Zelda put a hand on her dear companion's shoulder, "Won't you stay for dinner?" She asked in a bit of a pleading manner,

"I'd love to." He gave her a weak wall of a smile, a crumbling wall that held pain and misery behind it. Just then, the door on the other end of the long room opened again. This time, a man in a metal suit entered the room,

"Your Highness," The soldier stepped to Frederick, the sound of his metal boots clanging against the marble floor echoed through the almost empty corridor, "We need you in the council room." He stood firm in front of His Highness,

"Will you be joining me?" King Frederick asked his wife,

"No, I think I'll stay here this time." She grinned to Link, Frederick glared at the young man in green as he left the room. Link furrowed his brows, how could Zelda marry such a man? "Come, let's go to the courtyard." She grabbed his hand and tugged it a bit. Knowing he couldn't say no, Link followed her out.


	2. Catching Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Leged of Zelda, any of it's lands, or any of it's characters.

_**Time May Change Us, But We Can't Change Time**_

_**Chapter 2: Catching Up**_

Link and Zelda entered the courtyard,

"This place hasn't changed since we were young." Link gazed around in amazement,

"Of course!" Zelda stepped forward, "I would never corrupt this place, after all, it's where I met you." She turned to him, an almost unnoticable red tint creeped across his face. Zelda glanced down to realize that she was still clutched onto his hand, she released it quickly in embarassment, "Um, terribly sorry." She turned her eyes to the ground, it seemed to be very interesting to her lately,

"Don't worry about it." Link grasped her hand once more. Zelda's face turned a light pink, accompanied by the most hypnotizing giggle Link had ever heard. She stepped forth, not releasing his hand,

"I remember these walls all too well." She sighed, approaching the window through which she used to watch Ganondorf. She could feel Link playing with her fingers,

"Zel, can I ask you a question?" She heard his voice behind her, she spun around to face him,

"Anything." She grinned warmly,

"Do you honestly love that Frederick guy?" He asked, his voice fell low,

"No," Zelda sighed, "He was the prince of Termina, I married him to create an alliance between our two kingdoms. That way we could use their armies in our war." She sat on the stone steps where she'd seen him stand when they were not but ten years old.

"Our younger years were stolen from us." Zelda said into the silence,

"What do you mean?" Link asked, accompanying her on the stairs,

"Childhood years are supposed to be joyous and carefree," She looked to the sky, leaning back on her hands for support, "Ours were full of worry and danger." She closed her eyes in remembrance of her morbid prophetic dreams,

"I think that I was more carefree back then than I am now." Link leaned back as well, staring at his female companion rather than the sky, for she was more beautiful. Her skin shone in the sun's light, it seemed to glow, so soft, he just wanted to touch it.

"How so?" Zelda asked, opening her eyes and turning her head to face him,

"Well, back then you weren't married and I could hug you for as long as I wanted without some stupid husband getting in the way." He said immaturely, as if he were a child again, she giggled,

"Yes, I miss that." She moved a bit closer to her old friend, pining for another embrace.

"As do I." Link noticed the distance between them had shortened,

"Well, you might hug me now without interruption if you wish." Zelda sounded so much more mature than when they were ten, she used to just say, "Gimme a hug." So bossily, knowing Link could never refuse,

"Okay." Link stood, holding out a hand. Zelda grasped it and he assisted her off the ground. As soon as she got to her feet, Link pulled her to him. She slid her arms around his neck, the bodies warming each other in the silence. Link inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, so fresh and mesmerizing, a smell he never wanted to forget. Just then, he heard a tiny voice whisper something, "What did you say?" He asked the woman in his arms,

"Uh, nothing." She said shakily, they finally released their hug. With their arms still around one another, they stared deeply into eachother's eyes. They were no longer in the courtyard, they were now in the recesses of their mind from so long ago, all feeling being dug up between them, they were in paradise. Unrequited paradise.

Zelda brought her arms back to herself and slunk to the ground,

"What's wrong?" Link asked, kneeling down quickly, afraid that he might have squeezed a bit too hard for fear of letting go,

"This isn't how this is supposed to happen, we weren't supposed to end up this way." She sobbed, her fingers flew to cover her face,

"Princess, don't cry." He pulled her to him,

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, pushing him away a bit, "I wish I wasn't a stupid queen! I wish I didn't have to be married to that arrogant fool! I wish you knew me!" She beat against his chest, "But you can't see! You're blind! Why must you agonize me so?" Her cries melted into a whisper,

"What do you mean you, 'wish I knew you'?" Link asked, they've been best friends for what seemed like ages, what could he not know about her?

"Eighteen years, it's been eighteen years since we first met," Zelda wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks, "And you're telling me you still haven't noticed?" She asked, her voice shaking immensely,

"What haven't I noticed?" He asked, feeling dumbfounded,

"You fool!" She slapped him, Link then released her, laying a hand on his stinging cheek, watching her breakdown hysterically. Even now, after she'd hurt him so, with her bun falling, the tiara hanging from it's resting place, as if holding on for dear life, and her face and hands wet with tears, she was so gorgeous. After calming down a bit, she realized what she'd done, "I'm so sorry Link! I'm so, so sorry!" She flew to him, giving him multiple kisses on the cheek, "I didn't mean it, you're not a fool, I'm sorry." She stopped, moving back a bit and looking to the ground in shame,

"Zel, it's okay." Link reassured her, grabbing her hand, "I just want to know what I've missed all these years, now tell me, what haven't I noticed?" He asked, such caring sincerity in his voice, so convincing. Why did he have to be so irresistibly sweet?

"Come Link," Zelda stood, a blank expression on her face, as if nothing had just happened, "We have eyes and ears now, we must go where no one can follow." She began marching from the courtyard, Link stumbled along behind her.

After exiting the palace, they walked swiftly through Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda costumed in her Shiek disguise so no one may recognize her. They approached a tall temple, it seemed to have aged quite a bit, it's walls cracking, yet they shined so, as if they were brand new. It had stained glass windows, seven of them, each one had a recreation of a sage on it. It seemed a bit like a church, only more prestigious.

"The Temple of Time." Link whispered, his breath taken at the sight of the glorious building. They stepped inside, it was a large, empty, cold building. The opposite end from where they stood had a large altar with three tiny pedestals, no doubt to hold the Kokirin Emerald, the Zoran Sapphire, and the Goron Ruby. Two staircases stood on each side of the altar, meeting in the middle behind it. There was a large stone wall behind it with the triforce embedded on it's middle.

"Link, play the Song of Time." Zelda commanded, Link pulled his blue ocarina from the folds of his tunic and played a strange tune. It echoed from the walls and grew into a meloncholy tune that seemed to separate itself from his instrument, as if the angels themselves were singing it. The wall at the far end of the temple began to rise. They rushed up the stairs to enter the new opening. Once crossing the threshold. Zelda requested for him to play it again, Link played the melody once more and the stone wall closed them in. It appeared to shut out all light, except for the sunshine coming from a high window, it lit the pedestal from which Link once pulled the Master Sword. He stared as she rushed to the pedestal. and knelt down. She began mumbling a prayer in an ancient Hylian language, one that he couldn't understand.

"Would you mind telling me why we came down here?" Link said into the quiet, his voice loud through the dark corridor. Zelda stood, turning and stepping quickly to her friend, so much so that she seemed to glide over the floor rather than walk on it. She clenched her hands together and look upward,

"Goddesses, forgive me for what I'm about to do." She said in a hushed tone,

Zelda unwrapped the turban from her face, making it fall to the floor. She shook her head, making her hair free itself from the grip of the bun. She laid a hand on each of Link's shoulders, it felt as though he could feel her heartbeat through her palms. She closed her eyes, wondering if he knew now what she was about to do. Zelda pulled him closer, inch by inch their lips moved, cutting shorter and shorter the space between them. Adrenaline rushed through them, heat rising in their faces. For so long the moment lingered and after what seemed to be an eternity, they met in a kiss. Link thought he should have stopped her, after all, she was married! Although, he'd waited for this moment for so many long, cold years, why would he protest? He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Their tongues slid together in a gentle manner, like they were afraid they were going to hurt one another. Zelda's lips were so soft and sweet, a taste Link was going to savor for all of his days. Link had an addictive taste, not sweet, but still delicious, Zelda didn't want to let go. He laid a hand on her cheek, lightly caressing it with his thumb. She ran her fingers through his hair, shoving his hat to the ground. Finally, they separated, breathing heavily.

"Now do you see?" Zelda asked, trying to regain her composure,

"No, maybe you should show me again." Link pulled her into another kiss. That's when Zelda came to realization, her closed eyes flew wide, she'd been so caught in her trance that she'd forgotten about Frederick! She reluctantly ripped her lips from Link's,

"We must return to the castle, otherwise His Majesty will notice our absence and grow

suspicions." She gasped, "He'll send a searchparty." She frowned at the thought,

"He's just like your Dad." Link sighed, his shoulders slumping, his fun was over. Zelda wrapped the turban around her head once more, covering her face, her violet eyes turning to a crimson red.

"Come." Zelda's voice suddenly grew deep, mimicking a man's. They left the temple, thoughts clouding both of their minds.

Zelda knew she loved Link, but she was bound to Frederick. Was there anyway she could break that without plunging Hyrule into another war, this time against Termina? That would take some persuasion, Frederick seemed very attracted to her, no matter how repulsed she was by him. She disliked her husband with such intensity, yet she loved Link, she wanted them to just swap places. She wanted Frederick to go off to war and Link to stay here, with her, in marriage. With him, maybe her castle life wouldn't be so dull, after all, he was quite the voyager, but she knew it wouldn't be wuite that simple. He'd always filled her life with excitement, that's one of the things she loved about him. He always knew the right things to say too. She could never cry without him cheering her up, he could never make a joke without her laughing, and he was the only one who could get her to confess her deeper inner-most thoughts. Plus, he was handsome. His hair, his eyes, his smile, everything about him just drew her in. Granted, he wasn't perfect, but that's what made him so perfect. She loved him just the way he was, but did he feel the same way? Or was he only kissing her because she had a pretty face? Zelda pondered what he would say if she asked him. She came up with the conclusion that it was best not to ask him at all, or ruin everything now.

Link had loved Zelda since he'd laid eyes on her all those years ago, but how would he go about telling her? He knew she loved him, but she was married to Frederick, he couldn't interject. Was he to have the whole kingdom angry at him for loving our queen so? More importantly, should he care what anyone thinks at all? It wasn't just what we thought, there were lives at risk here. In rage, Frederick could have Link hung, or worse, declare war against Hyrule. Was he to be the cause of that? No, there had to be a simpler solution, one where they could be together without death. Link thought for a moment. They could see eachother by nightfall, but what would that accomplish? By day, she'd still be in the arms of another man. Frederick would still be kissing her, still be mating with her, he would still have her. Link would go insane with jealousy, that wouldn't turn out well. Maybe if he told Zelda that he loved her, she could come up with a solution. Then again, that could cause more stress on her. She was so beautiful though, so smart, so funny, so captivating, he needed her. What was he to do? He'd simply leave it here until he could answer that question. They entered the gate with ease, the gaurds knew now that Shiek was really Zelda. As they walked along the dirt path, Link's eyes floated to her hand. How he longed to hold it, but the gaurds would see, and rumors would soon spread. He didn't think that she would appreciate that, so he kept his wanting palm to himself. Night fell as they crossed the drawbridge once more.


End file.
